how a talent show changed everything
by midnightintheday
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha, but what happens when they visit to watch the talent show? ok this is no longer a one-shot just have to figure out what to do with it...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything but the first song that Rose sings

It has been exactly three days since he left for _her_…three days since I last saw Dimitri. He left me for Tasha and for that I don't think I can forgive him. He's coming back tomorrow for our little talent show the school has every year. Lissa told me this at lunch, I just wish that I could get out of going. She told me that it would be okay but I know that it won't. She knows about us, I told her and the others after he left.

I've been trying to get to sleep for an hour but I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I remember what happened in the cabin, our cabin, before he left. It was the third time. He took me there while we were supposed to be training. After we finished he told me goodbye… I thought he just meant for a few hours but the next morning, when I went to training he never showed and Alberta told me that he was gone. I'll stop mourning about something that was never mine leaving eventually… but not now. For now I'll just stop thinking and just sleep. Wish me luck.

I woke up the next morning without remembering ever falling asleep. I went and started my morning ritual and remembered what was happening that day. I hurried to finish then ran to Lissa's room. I got to her room only to discover that she wasn't there. I checked through the bond and figured out that she was at the commons getting breakfast with Christian. I sprinted over to where she was and almost knocked her over when I came to a skidding stop right in front of her.

"Whoa! Rose, what's up?" she asked.

"Please don't make me do this," I begged her.

"Rose… sorry but I have to be around them and I need you for support."

"Why do I need to be there… you've got Pyro here…"

"I'm sorry Rose…"

I gave up after that and just decided that I would ignore them. She said I had to be there never that I had to be nice.

Lissa interrupted my thoughts then by saying, "So what are you going to do Rose?"

"What do you mean?' I asked, I thought that we already covered that.

"Duh, the talent show," Christian said.

"Oh! That!" I exclaimed. "Um… I guess I could sing…" I trailed off. "I'll go figure out what song," I said, "See you guys there."

I went to my room and grabbed my guitar. After some thinking I figured out my song and left. The show was about to start when I walked in. I found Lissa and she was sitting by Tasha and worked my way over to them. The only seat left was between her and Dimitri… great.

_Sorry, _Lissa said through the bond. I nodded and sat down.

Pretty soon they started calling up students but I couldn't focus on them because Dimitri kept staring at me. I tried to ignore him until they called my name but it was pretty hard. After about ten acts, yes it's a lot but this was the whole school, they finally called me up. I hurried up then went back stage for my guitar. I walked back out and started to play.

You can taunt me

You can haunt me

You can chase me all over this place

'Cause in the end of these days

I won't care

Oh no! I won't care

'Cause I'll be in my world

In my world I can do what I want

In my world I can dress how I want

In my world I can dye my hair

And you won't care

Because it's my world

My world is no palace

But my world has never heard of Alice

In my world you're not alive

But vampires thrive

Oh yeah vampires thrive!

You can miss me

Or you can kiss me

But no matter what

You will never find

This kingdom of mine

It's in my own little mind

We've got vampires and We've got werewolves

You've got dirty hair and underwear

We are strong

You are weak

We have brains

And you've got bricks

I'm in my world and I won't come back

You can get back on track

'Cause I won't be there

You're outta my hair

I'm in my world to stay

Oh I'm in my world to stay hey hey

The whole time I was playing I had my eyes shut, afraid that if I opened them I would look at Dimitri and he would figure out what my song meant. I heard clapping and a lot of people yelling "Encore". I opened my eyes and looked at Kirova to see if I should play another song for them.

"Okay everyone," she yelled, "since so many of you want an encore them Rose can play again at the end of the show. That is if she wants to?" she said the last part looking at me.

"Sure," I muttered and jumped off the stage.

When I was about to sit down, Dimitri stood up and asked if I would come with him. As soon as we were out of the auditorium, he said, "I'm sorry"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "For leaving me for that bitch? Right after you told me you loved me no less?"

I saw him cringe at my accusations and tried not to cry, after all I still loved him. He nodded them surprised me by saying, "Please, I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but will you take me back?"

He was about to say more but I stopped him by kissing him. At first he was stiff but then he returned it. We were about to deepen it but then we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up to see a smiling Tasha.

"Good," she said, "you two are back together."

I just smiled and then she turned on her heel and went back in.

"Come on we better get back in there," I muttered.

We went in and Kirova said, "Okay she's back. Come on Rose, it's time for your encore."

I went on stage and grabbed my guitar again. "Okay guys, this songs not finished but it's the best I got." I looked at Dimitri and he knew what song I was talking about.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

At that point I didn't know what to sing but sometime during the song Dimitri came up on stage and he started singing.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

When he was finished he knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring saying, "Roza, I love you more than anything and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise if you say yes I will protect you no matter what so please… will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and fell to my knees. I didn't know I was crying until he reached up to wipe my tears away. Then he slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up to carry me out.

AN: Okay this is just a one-shot but if anyone wants it longer just review and tell me. Also if anyone reading this reads my other stories just check out my profile and I will have an explanation on why I haven't updated them lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know I said I would keep going with this story if people asked me to but life is just to crazy right now and I can barely keep up with my other stories so I'm going to have to leave this as a one-shot for now. I promise that I will keep going with this story once life calms down though. I'm sorry.


	3. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
